Theo Cornaro
Theo Cornaro (テオ・コルネーロ) is the male protagonist of the series. A wandering knight who obtained a Crest from a Chaos Core. He comes from Sistina, a village ravaged by Chaos and oppressed by their Lord, Viscount Phederico Rossini. After rescuing Siluca from soldiers and telling her his goal to free his hometown, he becomes contracted to her and together they fight to stop the feuding lords and end the Chaos era. Appearance Theo is a man of average height and weight and has dark green hair. He wears a long dark green and gold coat that compliments his hair and that covers his left arm with a white and gold armor and has a sword sticking to his waist and wears a greyish pant with brown boots that goes right below his knee and wears a right glove on his right arm. He also wears a black choker. Personality Theo rarely loses his cool, regardless of the situation. The only times when this was subverted were when Siluca suddenly summoned a monster to help level up his Crest, when he comes face-to-face with Rossini and when Villar dies. Even then, he doesn't go over-the-top with his emotions. He's kind and respectful to everyone, valuing his morals and ideals because of these he so popular amongst other Lord. He protects Siluca from soldiers without even knowing her and is always the good king to the villagers. He vaguely notices that Siluca has feelings for him but initially shrugged them off as his imagination. Later he brings it up when they're alone, which results in a kiss and a love confession. He always chooses the path that will result in less casualties but will fight if he has to. This mindset doesn't sit well with Milza. History Prior to the series, Theo went into exile because he was unable to forgive the villagers for his father's death and due to this reason he hated the Rossini family. His father created a secret grain barn for the people of their town. But when the Rossinis found out, the townsfolk betrayed him and he was executed as an example. Equipment Theo uses a sword and shield, at the beginning when he met Siluca Meletes his sword was bigger and heavier and used the same shield that cover his whole left arm up to his heart and shoulder, However his Shield was later on upgraded to a stronger material from another dimension given by the Mage Association as a reward after his household captured the Jana the black witch. Thee shield was proven to be strong enough as he block all Milza's heavy strike from their final battle. Family Tree Quotes "You've always been thoughtful and risked your life for me. So I've always lived up to that and tried to protect you. When Lord Villar tried to take you away from me, I never thought twice about giving up my court rank." -Theo to Siluca "I'm doing as I see fit" -Theo talking as a Lord Trivia *Crests are normally inherited, but Theo obtained his crest from a Chaos Core. *Theo's battle flag is called Patriot and according to Siluca no other lords in his age can use that flag and even pointed that Theo is the same as the First Lord Leon. *Fantasy counterpart culture of Sistina is Sicily Italy which means Theo is a native Italian and jokes about Theo being smooth when it comes to his Mage Siluca is so natural. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Lord Category:Crest Holders Category:Featured Article Category:Fantasia Union